expansefandomcom-20200223-history
The Seventh Man
|next = |image = Bobby-207-post-ganny-incid.jpeg |season = 2 |number = 7 }}"The Seventh Man" is the seventh episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the seventeenth episode. It aired on March 8, 2017. Synopsis Preparations for the Earth/Mars peace conference tighten the tension on Errinwright. Recap , after being recovered from Ganymede in the aftermath of attack by the Protomolecule Hybrid, first recounts her story of the UN soldiers (blues) attacking, claiming Earth started the battle. Later, believing she saw something else but can't quite remember, agrees to go under Psychotropic Focus Recall treatment with electrodes attached. She then recounts the battle with greater detail. First, the UN soldiers were not attacking them but actually fleeing from the 7th person. Then, she recalls a drone over head during the battle recording the event. Lastly, she recalls the Protomolecule Hybrid was not in a Spacesuit at the time. Catching the account of this detail while overseeing remotely via monitors, terminates the interview. At Tycho Station, , , , , and many representatives of various OPA factions meet to discuss politics. Fred hands over the political leadership position of the OPA to Anderson Dawes. Fred and Holden preach for peace with Earth and Mars, while Dawes takes a more aggressive push towards taking the fight back to Earth and Mars if they are at war, but he agrees with Fred that the stolen interplanetary nukes should be returned, to avoid further conflict. has a discussion with the Protogen scientist, , about how he fears resembling a monster after scaring a mother and child. Amos relates to the child. Cortázar offers to help Amos go through the same process he did to purge his emotions. When Anderson Dawes enters the Rocinante to have a chat with Holden, there is a lot of talk about Fred Johnson's implied secret weapon, Cortazar and how his research could be used against Earth and Mars or Naomi's stashed protomolecule sample. Initially, Dawes doesn't actually know specifically about Cortazar or about the sample but is fishing for the details of some abstract weapon. Eventually, Dawes tracks down and learns what he needs to about the scientist. Later, Holden appears restless and he could be headed toward executing Cortazar. Once in the prisoner's room, Holden finds it empty and accuses Fred Johnson of taking him elsewhere. It then comes to Holden and Fred Johnson that Anderson Dawes is attempting to escape with Cortazar off Tycho. After pursuing in the Rocinante and intercepting what they think is the getaway ship, Naomi and Alex find that the fleeing ship is actually only manned by . In the end, the young kid who once helped Miller capture the scientist has now created a diversion for whatever Dawes has planned with taking him away. Cast *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Peter Outerbridge as Captain *Clé Bennett as Commander Thorsen *Cara Gee as *Jared Harris as Co-Starring *Alden Adair as *Alex Frankson as Armoury Tech *Andrew Rotilio as *Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as *Damien Howard as MCRN Med Tech *Dylan Brenton as Black Sky OPA Leader *Ellora Patnaik as Ashanti *Isaak Bailey as Belter Kid *Jamie Robinson as Ganymede Station Rep *Jeff Teravainen as Welsh *Jonathan Whittaker as *Kevin Claydon as Edin *Madeleine Sims Fewer as Refugee Woman *Zion Forrest Lee as Inaros Chieftain Media Images= File:Diogo's decoy ship engines disabled.jpg |-| Videos= ;Crew interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episode_7_Review_w_Special_Guests_AfterBuzz_TV|With authors and writers Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck; Mar 9, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:The_Expanse_2x07_Promo_"The_Seventh_Man"_(HD)_Season_2_Episode_7_Promo File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_the_Expanse_Season_2,_Episode_7_Syfy Notes *The "Seventh Man" is the Protomolecule Hybrid. *The video feed captured by the unidentified hovering drone is not revealed until Trivia *A number of credits became available for the first time on-screen beginning with this seventh episode of the second season. Prior to this episode, the information was not made readily available. Examples include: ** assistant costume designer ** 3rd & 4th assistant director ** assistant production coordinator ** production secretary ** script coordinator ** transportation caption & transportation co-captain References Cast credits on-screen File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson|link=Fred_Johnson_(TV) File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 01.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar_(TV) File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 02.png|Peter Outerbridge as Captain Martens|link=Martens_(TV) File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 03.png|Clé Bennett as Commander Thorsen|link=Thorsen File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 04.png|Cara Gee as Drummer|link=Drummer (TV) File:S02E07-MidrollCredits 05.png|Jared Harris as Anderson Dawes|link=Anderson_Dawes_(TV) File:S02E07-ClosingCredits 00.png File:S02E07-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 2 Episode 7 - The Seventh Man * Ars Technica - Decrypted: The Expanse: “The truth is never what you expect it to be" by Johnathan M. Gitlin - 3/10/2017, 5:48 AM Category:Season 2